The Never Ending Romance
by Friendsfreak5604
Summary: Phil has a brilliant idea for him and Keely to be together whenever they want, even if they are centuries apart....you'll see what i mean...Continues from the end of Back to the future
1. The Idea

**_The Never Ending Romance_**

**Okay! so this continues right from where the diffys have to come back to get curtis in back to the future**

**they land back in 2006**

P: Omg i cant believe im back

Pi: i know whatcha mean, i thought i'd never see this land that needs to be dominated again...

P: Yeah...DINGIDEADING MOM! DAD! I GOTTA GO!

phil runs off

B: Any chance you think we can stop him...?

L: Nope, Cant stop love...

Ch 2

Phil rounded the corner and ran to the school, it was about time when the students would be going for lunch  
Phil immediatly spotted Keely sitting in the corner on the cafeteria area outside on the verge of tears and he could tell from her red eyes that she already had. He stood there memerized then snapped out of it and slowly approached Keely. He was close enough to be seen with perifial vision but she never looked up. He just sat down across from her...it seemed as if she was in some sort of transe with the salt shacker. Then he spoke up...

P: You know, my pepper shacker has been pretty lonely

Keely's head shot up so fast it was almost faster then the time machine

K: PHIL! keely leeped over the table and kissed him fiercely not even caring that everyone was staring at them and that her shoe might have had a little egg salad on them now  
Phil realesed himself from the passionate kiss to breath

P: Hey Keels...have you been crying?

K: I cant help it, when Im not with you its just...so hard not to

P: Keels, i have an idea for us

K: Ill do anything you say baby giggles and kisses him softly

P: smiles follow me babe

Phil stood up and keely slid herself off the table, they both exited the area, suprised by how little security there is to stop kids from leaving

Phil directed Keely back to the time machine, keely exchanged hellos to the diffys then phil led keely inside the time machine, and phil grabbed the pair of virtu googles and handed her one

P: Keel, we can meet wherever we want...i was thinking somewhere a little more privite then the mall...just by using the virtu googles

K: Phil! thats such a great idea!

P: I know, aint i just amazing! grins a boyish smiles

Keely looks at him deep in the eyes

K: Yeah...you really are...

phil leaned in closer and started to kiss Keely, soft at first but Keely immediatly deepend it. They immediatly lost themselves in the kiss and phil began to back keely up into the wall...then just leave it to pim to ruin the moment

PI: Hey! Lovebirds! Back it uP!...phil and keely backed away from eachother embarrased

L: Phil, we got Curtis, son, we gotta go...

Phil and Keely just stared at eachother, then keely leaned in and hugged him

P: Keel, lets meet with the vitugoogles at 8 at the ice cream shop, then ill take you to...a little special place i know of


	2. Love Everlasting

Chap 2

The diffys landed in 2121...which now became 2122..since NEW YEARS! (AUTHORS NOTE:...LOL!) Phil was suprisingly happy to see 2121 again but it didnt even compare to 2005..or 2006...they entered their home still waiting for them. Phil really didnt want to change back into his old wardrobe he realized that it was 7:30 so he decided to get ready for his big date...he really didnt know what was going to happen but he knew whatever it was he was gonna love it

Phil looked at his hot self in the mirror  
P: Alright Philly willy lets clean up good for the women you love  
Phil opened his suitcase and reached to the bottom and got his sexy black beater and grabbed his sexy navy blue bbutton down shirt, he changed and decided to not close that many buttons since, if what he wanted to happen, happened then the less time it takes to get this shirt off the better. He grabbed his hair style fixer gadget and dialed in the gelled spiked style and ran it over his head DAM! WAS HE SEXY!  
Phil looked at himself for the last time in the mirror

"Wow phil once keely sees you she wont be able to stop herself from throwing herself on you" phil thought to himself

Phil grabbed one virtu goggle out of his back pocket and put it on  
He immediatly was takin to the mall where he entered the ice cream shop and his eyes automaticly were fixed onto keely wearing a short skirt and the same strapless blue tank she was wearing in Its a wonderphil life. He swore that he stopped breathing and went into his own keely world. He snuck behind her and put his hands around her eyes and put his face next to hers  
and whispered into her ear

P: Hey baby, geuss who?

K: hm...could it be my sexy boyfriend?...or Phil? 

Phil takes his hands off her eyes and goes to the front of her

P: HEY! laughs thats not funny!

K: You know im just kidding baby, you are soooooo dam sexy she looks him up and down wow you really are...omg is where ur taking us...privite?

P: Oh baby you have no idea

Keely leaned up towards his mouth and kissed him softly and when she broke off she let her mouth continure to linger around his and he could feel her breath on his hot face and they both couldnt take it anymore. Keely moved her face back and was about to go in again for a very passionate kiss but stopped herself

P: Omg we gotta get out of here before i rip your clothes off

K: oH bbaby get me outta here! NOW! in a moaning voice

P: OhhhHhhHhh wimpering okay! follow me!

Phil lead Keely out of the mall to this strange world yet Phil knew his way around this virtual world. he brought them to this machine and typed in a place and they were immediatly virtually taken to the place  
Keely was amazed, just miles and miles of a beautiful valley complete with gorgeous lillys and roses. Phil leaned down and grabbed a rose and handed it to her romanticly and kissed her on the cheek. 

P: Keel, I love you so much

K: I love you too...

They leaned in and they began to kiss slowly at first then got wwwayyyyyyyy into it. Phil broke off and gently guided keely and him down on their knees. they stared in eachothers eyes and keely then leaned and gave phil the most fierce kiss ever, it was almost as if she was falling and his lips were the only thing to grab onto. Keely broke off and looked down at phils hands, they were graising the bottom hem of her shirt, she looked up at his worried eyes and she just smiled back and nodded.

End of chap 2


	3. Only Time

Chap 5

Phil looked into keelys beautiful hazel eyes and keely look back at phils deep brown eyes, they both lost their souls to eachother, melting in eachother. Phil looked down at his hands and just couldnt continue with the lifting of her shirt, it was just such a change. Keely noticed phil hesistansion and had to stop herself from giggling, but didnt succed

P: Whats so funny? laughing

K: Nothing, its just...its almost as if i can read your mind...staring at your hands at my shirt...you think back, almost 2 years ago we were just playing tennis

P: Yeah...those were good times he and keely lied down on their sides and just stared at eachother

K: Yeah they were...and still are absolutely amazing

P: So are you

K: Come on Phil lets get a lil more cheesier giggling you already used that on our _beautiful_ skyak ride

P: Oh yeahhhh i really wanted to kiss you...

K: I really wanted you to kiss me also

P: Oh...really?

K: Ohhh yeah lookin into your deep eyes, just wanting you to take me away to our own world and get lost in kisses

P: hm..yeah that would've been nice

K: laughs yeah

P: keel, i dont want to leave you ever again

K: tears start to form, she starts to pull at his shirt collar phil, u cant leave me

P: almost at tears i no baby i no

Both start crying, keely's tears are falling onto phil's shirt as he hugs her tightly. Phil's soke keely's hair as he almost appears to hide himself in her hair. Phil leans his head down and kisses her forehead, as he pulls back, keely tugs on his shirt collar and brings his gorgeous lips down to hers. the kisses are needy, both still recovering and making tears. they need eachother now more than ever, each second may be there last...if llyod ever found out a future gadget still was back in 2006 he would go back and retrieve it, taking phil away from the only connection to keely...all would be lost. When that thought popped into their head they both ended the sentimenal session and keely pounced onto phil, it became harder and harder to fight the urges. phil gently stroked her stomach as she franticly kissed him. Keely almost gasped and she sat up straddeling him.

P: Oh wow

K: I know

P: Keely, we have to take advantage- was cut off by keely

K: -Of the only chance we may have

P: Exactly what i was thinking

Keely leaned back down and her hands began to run through his hair as she moaned into his mouth. Phil broke the kiss, giving her one last chance to back out and save both of them a lot of potential hurt.Through deep breathing, he looked into her eyes one more time, The green piercing him through the dark as the air around them became thick with heat. 

P: Are u sure you want to do this?

For a brief second, reluctance and hesitation stopped her from answering. She sat still, as if contemplating what consequences could come from what they were about to do, and then she nodded, only slightly, before kissing him again.Originally, he hadn't wanted their "first time" to be like this. This seemed too rushed and needy. He wanted their first time be about making love; about being with one another and savoring the moment. Then he realized just how much they needed this, they could be taken away from eachother any second and that would well...suck. She breathed in his scent of some sort of body spray like axe or tag. She leaned up automaticly gettin so turned on by his scent and reached to the bottom hem of her shirt. Now, he was just watching her as she took off her shirt, seeing her delicate hands reach places that were foreign to him, yet he seemed as if he was meant to see...especially from her. she smiled widely at the look on his face, a mix between amazed, gorgeous and...kinda retarded. He leaned up to keely, she was still stradelling him and His skin was tingling in the wake of her lips and he found himself lost in a dream. Each time keely found his tongue to be battling her own. He dropped his head down and began to kiss her neck. She moaned in pleasure and leaned back in extasy. He looked down and saw her bare skin and loved it! he reached to her back and quickly undid her bra, letting it fall to her waist, where she threw it across the room, yet the noticed how they werent in a room...they were in a beautiful meadow. She had almost forgotten where he had brought her, what a perfect place for her first time.

End of chap 5


	4. Aint No Disney Stuff!

Phil looked at keely and admired her for the longest time. Until keely brought her lips to his and gently kissed his lips, when she pulled away she grabbed his bottom lip with hers and teased it a little. He immediately snapped out of the trance and turned keely over so she was on the bottom. She could sense Phil's urgency, it was enough with the dilly-dallying, they needed to get down to business  
Keely grabbed his pants and quickly had them off of him in a blink of an eye. He was there, with her legs around his waist, just in his hot black boxers. Keely looked at Phil and realized something absolutely ridiculos... he still had his shirts on! She almost leaped up and took off phil's button down shirt leaving him in just his tight black beater, and dammmm did he look sexy. She lifted up the shirt and untangled herself, she laid Phil back and began to kiss his chest... than his mid-stomach...then his hot six pack...then she stopped and looked up at him.

P: Keel, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do...

K: Phil.keely sat up I don't know if I can do this...

P...oh...well that's fine, I uh think we got a little caught up in it...you know we probably aren't ready

K: Well...I can see that your ready...

P: why do you say that?

K: Uh, Phil...She pointed to his boxers  
...Aka BONER

P: Oh..Well...I just cant help it, you turn me on so much.

Keely stands up and gently kisses him on the lips

K: Phil, you do too. I love you baby

P: I love you too

Phil leans in again for the kiss and she leans in as well. There lips collided in passion and he moved her hair back and ran his hands down her back slowly...making sure to leave her tingling.

K: Oh..Oh Phil

P: Oh please keel don't say my name like that...u saying that just makes me want you more

K: oh my god...now its naughty...forbidden...  
Phil looked down at their bodies pressed so close together, keely follows his gaze.

K: Screw this! This ain't no Disney crap...Lets do it!

Phil and Keely practicly leaped to the ground. Keely grasped Phil's butt through his boxers. Her hands played with the elastic in his boxers...and slowlllllllyyyyy began to bring them down...

and...

Wow! 

K: wow...wow...uh...wow  
Keely couldn't stop staring...it was AMAZING

P...yeah, so in the future, the losing of the pinky toe wasn't the only evolution...the men adapted and grew much larger than the 21st century man...luckily for you, you don't have to deal with the small 21st century men

K: YEAH BABY! Lucky me 

P: Oh yeahh... 

Phil started to kiss down keely's body...first her collar bone...then leaving a trail of flaming kisses down to her...ladies...phil glanced up at keely one last time and grabbed keely's "girls" in his mouth. She immediatly let out a gasp and her body arched up. Phil conntinued to endulge on her breasts while his hands ran inside of her thighs and her legs opened up further seemingly by their own. Phil licked down her body leaving a wet trail on her skin that made her shiver. He began to delicately stroke keely between her legs. The pleasure began to roll over her in gentle waves, leaving her breathless and wanting more...and she knew phil was going to give it to her. Phil started to kiss Keely's...you know and she let herself go. She gave into the sensations and feelings, to the endless variety of kisses and touches that made her quiver with pleasure. He runs his tongue around her clit in teasing circles and she tries to push herself further against him, growling frustrated, but she didnt't get far because Phil was firmly holding her still with both his hands on keely's hips. After thankfully only a few more moments of teasing he goes at it really fast and hard, bringing her closer to her bursting point


	5. Pleasure Time

Chap 5

Phil looked up from his position from between keely's leg and looked at her, she was panting like crazy. Phil laughed at her then keely joined in still gasping between laughs.

K: Phil, I need you in me now

P: No problem

Phil got up and positioned himself between keely's legs, boxers still on. He and Keely kissed like crazy, tongues wrestling and their souls combined. Keely looked at the huge bulge in his boxers and…

K: Wow, so Phil looks like I really turn you on huh?

P: Oh baby you have no idea

Phil gave keely one last passionate kiss and then slowly began to enter keely. Since keely was already extremely wet, it didn't hurt her. She moaned and that was just encouragement for Phil. He began to move by control of Keely's moans and gasps. Phil leaned down still thrusting in and out and they started kissing, as Phil's tongue entered Keely's mouth he could hear her moaning his name into his mouth. Phil began thrusting furiously in and out moaning like crazy.

K: OH, OH PHIL! YES!

P: OH keely

K: Oh Phil!

Phil's rock hard cock was going crazy in Keely's tight pussy. He looked at her expression of total bliss and knew that all she was feeling was ecstacy. Phil started to roll over, bringing Keely with him so that Keely was now on top. She positioned herself over his dick while he grasped onto her hips and brought her down onto him. He guided her up and down his dick, while he continued to thrust upward to go deeper into her. She continued to ride him, their bodies moving up and down in perfect harmony while Phil started to massage her breasts.

K: Oh, god, oh Phil! (moaning with pleasure)

They were both experiencing so much pleasure it wasn't even funny. Phil was trying hard not to come until Keely did, but he knew he couldn't hold out much longer so he gave one huge thrust up while Keely was riding him and that did it. She began to spasm and her pussy got very tight and was squeezing Phils dick which pushed him over the edge. They both rode out their orgasms together. Keely fell down onto phil's rock hard body. They began to pant like crazy, grabbing eachother for serurness.

P: Oh..wow (panting)

K: Phil, (breath) that (breath) was (breath) amazing

P: and don't be thinking that the last one your gonna get from me

K: oh thank god (laughs)

P: How bout we met tomorrow again, since we have both been gone for a while our parents don't know where we are.

K: Oh my god, I totally forgot about the parents, what do we tell them

P: When in doubt say library

K: haha yeah

They stood up helping eachother put their cloths back on. When Keely was buttoning phil's shirt She kissed him and thrusted her tongue into his mouth. She stopped buttoning his shirt and began unbuttoning it---

P: Keel- We gotta get ba-

cut off by keely kissing him furiously, their tongues in battle. She released

K: come on baby pleaseee

She began batting her eyelashes, giving her signature keely pout. Phil leaned in and kissed keely's pouted lips once and then hugged her closer to his body.

P: keel…

Keely looked into Phil's eyes

P: We will meet tomorrow, and we can have as much sex as we want, I promise

K: Okayyyyyyy (like a little girl)…well be prepared for crazy animal sex because you leaving me wanting you like this, just makes me more…hot

P: Ohhh

Phil was getting lost in keely's eyes, getting so turned on by her dirty talk. He was about to say "screw it!" and just throwing her down again and pouncing but instead he just gave her one last kiss and said…

P: I'll see ya tomorrow baby…

K: Same place?

P:…No…now that we have had the nice romantic thing in a field, I think its time to try someplace new

K: Ohhhh yeahh, ok so where?

P: I'll let you pick…well, we could just do it on a bed

K: Nahhh to normal for us

P: Yeah…uh…jungle in the amazon, where I can set up a blanket in an isolated place

K: Hm…Then we can actually have rough monkey sex, With the monkeys! (laughing)

P: Yeah (laughs) okay cool, Ill program that in your google so we don't have to met anywhere first…

Phil leans up to keely face presses an invisible button, then making the googles visable on her head, he leans over again and presses a bunch of buttons that no one else from this century could possibly understand, he presses the button again making them invisible again

P: Okay done!

They lean in one last time giving eachother a passionate goodbye kiss, right before they both reached up and lifted the googles off. They both vanished back home.


	6. They meet again

Phil placed his goggles on and ZAP! He was there, in the jungle he walked over to a secluded area and placed a nice cozy blanket down for him and Keely to lie on…and do some other stuff on. He had brought a picnic basket incase they got hungry after there lovemaking. He finished preparing everything and sat down on the blanket and started to relax, he looked down at his shirt and traced the cool design…he started to get anxious for Keely. She was a lil late but probably just because she wanted to look nice for her baby.

(Keely's house)

K: Oh my god! I'm going to be late!

She threw on her well planned out clothes, thinking of what would be the quickest for Phil to rip off. And she put on her sexy black bra. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror

K: Oh phil's gonna love this!

She grabbed the virtugoggle and placed them on…Once again ZAP! Phil shot up from his relaxing position and stood up.

P: Hey sexy

K: Hey yourself!

P: So, what do u think?

Keely looked around at the scenery and was so amazed, Phil was seriously the only man that could ever do this for her

K: I love it. I love you.

Phil's smile faded and his face turned serious

P: I love you too, more than you could ever know

Phil leaned in and keely immediately leaned in also. The kiss was amazing, almost mindblowing for the two of them. They eased themselves down onto the blanket. They continued to kiss She kissed back, inviting his tongue in her mouth. Butterflies were flying in her stomach. She hadn't felt the sensation since well..yesterday. She let out a soft moan as Phil's wondrous hands loosened her jeans and grabbed her ass while kissing her shoulder. She could already feel his hardening groin. Keely stripped Phil from his shirt. Now they were both half naked. Phil continued what he was doing, kissing her neck while his hands rediscovered her body. She unclasped the button and unzipped his pants. Catching a glimpse, she saw how hard on he was.

K: Oh wow…

He was gently sucking her shoulder. His hands were at the small of her back. It moved to her butt, pushing down her jeans. Sensually, he grazed his hands from her behind to her front, tracing the garter of her low-rise underwear. His legs did the final job of getting rid of his pants leaving him in his hot silk black boxers, that she absolutely loved. He had never been so sexy. His hot six pack and toned arms pressing against her sexy body, made her even hotter. He stopped to gaze at her, and with that she opened her eyes and smiled.


	7. Complete Pleasure

Chap 9

Keely pulled his head back down towards her and started to caress his tongue. She ran her hands up his sides and he moaned into her mouth. She giggled slightly and then realeased from his lips and started to kiss down his body, flipping him over. She kissed his neck first then slowly kissed her way down his toned stomach and then traced his six pack with hot fiery kisses. She then leaned up a little bit and reached her delicate fingers into his wasteband on his boxers. She smiled up at him and slowly pulled them down, exposing his huge manhood. She stroked his shaft gently up and down, she then took the whole thing in her mouth and just went to town! He was moaning like crazy!

P: OH YES! Keely! (phil gritted his teeth together)

Keely came up for a breath

K: You like that huh? (sexily)

P: Yeah babyyyyyyy

Keely went on moving up and down taking her back in her mouth. Phil screamed one last time and then picked Keely's head back up to his and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He decided it was now her turn on the pleasure ride! He playfully spoon her over and she laughed out loud. Phil's hands made their way up Keely's legs and closer to her desired area. Phil went to go rub Keely's pussy and was shocked at how wet she already was. A couple minutes with Phil made her so hot, even she couldn't believe it. Phil's fingers massaged her rock hard clit. Instantly, Keely bucked her hips up at the feeling of Phil's bare fingers on her most sensitive area.

K: OH MY GOD PHIL! SOO GOODD!

Phil continued to take keely on the ride of her life while he reached up and began to massage keely's left breast, causing her to moan even loader. She was spazing out, she tried to grab onto something to keep her down. Her back was arching uncontrolibly and she was in SooooOOoo much blissful pleasure. Keely's moans made Phil's cock get even harder.

K: Oh pHIllllLLlLL I need you in me now!

P: Yes Mam!

Phil gave keely one last gentle kiss on her g-spot making keely buckle down and gasp for breath. She leaned behind him and grabbed his butt firmly and pulled him closer. He grabbed her knees and spread them. He looked so dead sexy from her view, she was lying and down and he was above her in total control with both her legs in his hands, his muscles toned and tan. He smiled one of his signature Phil smiles, making keely leave her body and go into memory lane. She thought back to when they FIRST REALLY MET…it was Christmas day and he caught her eye from the second she saw him. She remembers seeing his cute little grin and deep brown eyes…and she feel in love in a second. And now…look at where they were he was about to enter her…some change huh? She snapped out of her dream and smiled gently at him.

K: Phil, I love you

P: I love you too and I always have

Phil leaned down and kissed her, keely continued to kiss him but she grabbed him and gently placed him in her. She let out a quick gasp which scared Phil, has his size hurt her? Then when he looked down and just saw her laughing blissfully with a huge smile on her face. There was no doubt of how much pleasure she was in. He got in the zone and he thrusted in and out of her, the moans were flying like crazy.

K: Yes! Phil! Rock my world!

Phil began to suck and her boobs and continue to thrust furiously in and out

K: Yes Ohhhh fuckkkkkk yessssss

She was grasping onto his back displaying a **_Complete sign of Pleasure _**


	8. Never Leave Me

Chap 8

Keely gasped for breath but kept riding his erection like crazy, he stayed so hard for so long and that amazed her. Phil lifted her up off of him and she immediately knew what was on his mind. She leaned Phil down so that he was in a sitting postion. She sucks in the smoothness and draws hard against it while her tongue dances across the sensitive tip. She can taste the salty mix as she milks it from his cock. She moves her lips over the head to coat them with it. When she hears his sharp intake of breath, she moves so she can see his face. His head is hanging back and his eyes are shut which tells her that he is really enjoying this. She continue her feast - sucking and stroking until he grabs her by the hair and lift her head up. He pulls her onto his lap again facing him, her legs straddling his. As their tongues mingeled, she lowers her pussy over his cock. They are both slick and he slides into her without any restrictions. She moves up and down to savor the feel of the entry. Phil thrusts into her without warning and her eyes widen in surprise. It takes a minute for them to settle together, savoring this moment before they begin to move slowly. Keely swirls her hips around as she lifts up and down on his raging cock. He thrusts and rolls his hips opposite to hers creating delicious friction. She holds onto his arms so she doesn't fall off his lap. Phil holds onto her waist and squeezes and pounds with deep strokes. He is slamming her so deep and so forcefully...she's going to cum again...her head is getting light. She grips him very tightly and pushes down...squeezing his shaft, rolling the smooth warmth of her body against his cockhead.

Almost as if planned, phil and keely both breath out satisfied. And they just laughed at eachother, even when their relationship got this far with sex they were still able to be innocent together and just laugh. When the laughs subsided, phil pulled out of her and slid back on his boxers. They layed down together very close on the blanket and stared into eachothers eyes smiling.

P: Your amazing.

K: So are you.

P: Keel I love you, you know that right?

K: (she nods) I love you too

Phil leans in and gently kisses her. Their half naked bodies press together. And they both love the feeling of the squishing together of some…valuble objects. Keely leaned away from the kiss but kept the close distance

K: Don't ever leave me

Phil's face got incredibly serious

P: You know I don't want to keels, its just my family…

K: I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't want to have to use your future gadgets to see eachother…I just…I just want to be with you always.

P: Me too. When I wake up I want to see your glowing eyes staring into mine. Right before I go to sleep I want to have your face be the last thing I see before I go to sleep. Keel, I cant take being away from you… I Need you more than anything…even more than my family

K: Phil! What are you saying you cant give up your family for me!

P: Keel, I'll always have them. They will always be there, but you, you might disappear from my life-(cut off)

K: Phil I would never lea- (cut off by phils finger)

P: Keel, Our lives literally cant be anymore different. I live in a whole different century for Christ sakes!

K: Phil, what are you trying to say…

P: Keel, if we are going to make that kind of commitment that we want to be together forever, we need to do something…

K: And whats that?

HAHAHAH CLIFFIE!

End of Chap 8


	9. I Promise

Chap 11 part 1

K: And whats that?

P:...We have to tell my parents what we have done

K:UH...what!

P: Once my parents see that we love eachother so much that we'd go all through this to be with eachother they will let me go back to you...forever

K: Yeah...but your forgettin the part about telling them that we banged eachother!

P: Well...yeah theres that but lemme tell ya something keel, my parents were our age at one point or another and theres no way they didnt do what we did.

Keely Laughs

P: Its true! i mean i know my mom looks so proper and nice but...i dont think shes a stranger to the bed...ew i gotta stop talking about my parents this way...  
And you know what...trully i dont care what they say, im not leaving you ever again

K: Good 

P: Do you want to be there when i tell them

K: Well, I gotta support my man, but how would i go with you?

P: Well you can still buy stuff in the virtual world remember?

K: ahh yes those crazy outfits

They laugh

P: So, i can buy a 2 person timemachine MUCh cheaper dont worry Ill charge it to my dads platnuim glorgslian express card

K:...Cool, Phil just promise me one thing, when we do wind up telling them make sure you never leave me alone with Pim if she finds out, It scares me what she would do to me when she finds out what Ive been doing with her big brother

Phil laughs

P: Yeah I promise 

Phil leans in and kisses her one final time. They both get all their clothes back on.

P: Well, I geuss we gotta go back to the mall

K: Yup, geuss we do


	10. Everything Will Be Alright

Keely and Phil entered the time machine rental department and looked around

K: woah, Phil look at all these!

P: I know! This is what its like in the future quanity quanity quantity Size of the places really matter

Keely looked Phil up and down and scotted closer to him and leaned to his ear and kissed his ear lobe

K: Well, don't I know it…Big Big sizeeeee

Phil took a deep sigh as he looked into her eyes

P: Uh oh….

Keely looked down and saw why he said uh oh and just laughed. Phil took off his buttoned up shirt and tied it around his waist to hide his lil friend (a/n LOL)

K: Ha, that's better

A girl about 30 popped up out of nowhere in a hologram in front of phil and keely

Hologram Girl: Why hello there you two youngins! May I help you with anything?

P: Yes actually we'd like to rent a two person time machine please 

Hologram Girl: Sure, that's aisle 42184521705

K: Uh…

P: Don't worry Keels Ill show you how these things work

K: Thanks Phil 

Hologram Girl: Awwwwwwww aren't you two adorable!

Phil and keely both blushed and shyly looked at eachother and were so tempted to put on a show for the hologram and all the future people in the huge place

P: Well Keels what do you think of this one?

Pointing to a slick time machine

K: ohhhh its so….so…sexyyy

Phil looked over to Keely and saw her looking at him up and down. Phil just laughed at Keely and he gave her a short passonite kiss. When they broke apart Phil leaned forward and pressed a red button that was in front of the machine. A different salesperson hologram popped up, a male this time, about 20 years old.

Hologram Guy: Hel- Ohhh Hello there (looking at keely)

K: Uh Hi?

P: **coughing loudly** Yes! We would like to purchase this

Keely loved seeing phil get worried like that

Hologram Guy: Oh alright, fine. Swipe your card now

Phil leaned forward and swipped it

Hologram Guy: alright your all set, and uh…(looking at keely again) if it doesn't work with this guy, heres my card

A card flopped out of mid air and layed in keely's hand

K: Uh, I think I'll be fine

P: Yeah shes fine now your going away

Phil leaned forward and pressed the red button again and the hologram disappeard

P: You believe the nerve of that guy! Im mean, he can see im sta-

He gets cut off, by keely, smacking her lips against him with such passion. Phil moans into the kiss almost surprised. She pulled apart

K: Trust me baby, you have NOTHING to worry about

Phil sighs reliefed

P: Good ****

K: Okay, so now we got the time machine, we are gonna travel to the current REAL 2121 and…-

P: We are gonna tell my parents…

Both just stared at eachother with this understanding in eachothers eyes

Phil leaned in and hugged keely protectingly

P: Everything's gonna be alright…Everything's gonna be alright

End of Chap 10


	11. Authors note

Authors Note :D

I know I haven't updated this fanfic in a long time. Sorry bout that, I just want to finish this thing, so I'll either have like 2 chapters or 1 long chapter to finish it up. I am way more into my new raly fanfic so I have a lot of updates for that already so hopefully you guys will like that one also.

3, Gabby


	12. Future Here We Come

chapter 11

Phil and keely walked outside of the mall to where their time machine was located.

P: alright keel, lets do this shit!

k: yep, lets do it!

p: hey! we will do it later! we will do this now!

keely playfully punches phil's arm

Phil and keely enter the time machine and phil sets the coordinates for the REAL 2121 and...

ZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! They are off and on there way

P: Alright. We are all set

K: kk, now all we got to do is figure out what to tell your parents to get them to let you stay in 2006 or me stay in 2121

P: dont worry keels, ill stay in 2006

K: Thanks phil, cause i dont want to leave my mom all alone

P: Yeah...so what should we say?

K: um...that we love eachother?

Phil looks over at her and smiles sweetly

P: Yeah..so much that i would give up my whole life for you

Keely grabs his hand tight

K: and i would do anything for you also phil...

They lean in and kiss gently and sweetly

P: Ughhh i love you sooo much!

Keely laughs at his desperatness(if thats a word)

K: well, ughhhhhhhhhhhhh i love you too!

They laugh together

P: Why couldnt we have just been born in the same century!

K: I know! it would have been so much easier!

P: We probably would have gotten together so much earlier

K: Yeah, you have no idea how many times I've thought of just grabbing and kissing you but resisting because i didnt want to get myself hurt inside

P: Well, now keely! Im very upset now! We could have been doing "stuff" this whole time!

K: I dunno about that "stuff" but we sure as hell would have been makin out a hell of a lot!

P: Awww man!

K: Easy there philly willy, you have me now

She stands up out of her seat and phil puts the time machine on autopilot. She sits on phil's lap and straddles him. He pulls her head down to kiss her passionately. She deepens the kiss imeddiantly, entering her tongue into his mouth. He gently massages her tongue with his, which makes her moan into his mouth. She can already feel his hardness through her jeans.

K: Should we join the really really really mile high club

P: I wish we could keel but we are already there :(

K: Aww man! that sucks!

P: Dont worry ill get you later...after we tell my folks

K:...Oh boy...

Phil and Keely exit the timemachine into phil's real future world

END OF CHAP 11


	13. Time to Tell

"**Time" to Tell**

2121. Phil was back again, but that didn't matter because Keely was right here next to him, the way it was supposed to be. Phil grabbed onto Keely's hand as he lead her to the Diffy house. "I still can't believe we're doing this…" Phil could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"Keely…look at me," Phil and keely came to a hault as keely looked sadly into his dark brown eyes, "Everything will be fine, only good can come of this! They will see that our love is so deep that we HAD to make love!"

"Uh…ORRrrr they will say "OH MY GOD! YOU IDIOTS! YOU ARE SO YOUNG! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! PHIL YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE KEELY AGAIN!" Keely exclaimed clearly making a point.

"Well…yeah…there's that too..." Phil's face now took on the same nervousness as Keely's. They then continued to walk in horror to the Diffy house, Keely's grip tightened as she saw the house Phil had shown her in pictures…well holograms. Slowly the trudged up the steeps to the door step…they came to an immediate stop when they reached the door.

"Well…what now?" Keely asked.

"I think we knock…" Phil replied not moving a muscle.

"Are you scared?" Keely looked over at Phil with puppy dog eyes, not purposely.

"Keely, I don't want them to get pissed at me!"

"YOU! What about me! Do you think they are just going to ignore me?"

"No, but I….I"

"I know baby…I know" She leaned in and hugged him. The whole time they have known eachother its been Phil protecting keely, it was now her turn. She embraced his back and down further, whispering "It's alright…I love you" In his ear bearing her face now in his neck. Phil leaned his head up and gave her a gentle kiss, barely touching her lips, when he parted his lips from hers he looked down. She leaned back to him giving him another kiss, the kisses continued, as if playing a game with eachother. The games stop…

"Keely…its time." Phil leaned in and gave Keely one last long kiss, the kiss was cut off however by-

"Keely! Oh baby doll! We've missed you!" Mrs. Diffy leaned in and gave Keely a bear hug, but Keely just gave a painful smile, knowing that Barb wasn't going to be too happy in a little bit. "Phil? We thought you were in your room?" Barb asked him curiously.

"Yeah I used the virtu-googles to go keep Keely back and take her hear."

"YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?"

"Um…No she does, just not in the future, she thinks I went to visit Phil…which technically I did…so" Keely responded.

"Oh…geuss your right! Haha!" Barb replied happily. Llyod them approached Barb from behind.

"Key! What are you doing here!" Llyod seemed a mix of happy to see her yet, pissed to know that Phil retrieved her from present day without his permission.

"Well, Dad. Theres something me and keely have to tell you both…"

"Come in. Sit down." Llyod said firmly, scared inside because he knew what they were about to hear could not be pleasant. Keely and Phil sat close next to eachother on the hovering coach, while llyod and barb took seats across from them.

"So? What's up sweeties?" Barb asked all smiles while Llyod rolled his eyes.

"Um…well…ya see…Me and Keely…we kind of…" Phil stopped for air, breathing heavily.

"Well, Ya know how me and keely got together right before we left for the future?" Phil said, both parents nodded their heads confused. "Well I went back for her…and we really didn't know if I was ever going to see her again so when we did we realized just how much we need eachother…" Phil grabbed onto Keely's hand and they intertwined their fingers.

"So? You love eachother we get it!" Llyod replied insensitively.

"I think I get what happened…" Pim appeared from the doorway.

"What happened sweetie?" Barb asked curiously to Pim. Pim slowly approached Phil and Keely with this sly smirk on her face.

"They did it." Pim laughed loudly at them and pointed, "HAHA! Mr. Perfect and Blondie had sex! Ohhh man!…So keely how long did he last for? A good 8 seconds? Huh?"

"PIM!" Phil screamed at her, Pim approached her parent's coach and took a seat next to her mother. Both parents were absolutely silent….the most awkward silence filled the room.

"Is that true? Llyod asked. Both Phil and Keely nodded looking down. "Well…I geuss it doesn't matter, its out of your systems now. Keely is going to have to go back to 2006 to her mother and Phil you stay here with your family."

"But Dad!-" Phil exclaimed but was cut off by his father.

"NO BUTS PHIL!" Llyod screamed at his son, "You were stupid enough to have sex at such a young age! You can not make the wise decision right now, that's my job!" Phil and Llyod both stood up and yelled at eachother, the yells back and forth, phil screaming, "I'm not leaving her again!" and Llyod screaming, "Get over it! You belong here!"

Yet, Keely stayed silent…the noises faded out and all she could hear was her heart…ripping into two, as Llyod didn't let Phil and her be together. Barb watched Keely silently…as a single tear fell from Keely's eyes.

"Llyod…" Barb said silently.

"What!" Llyod yelped as he turned his head to his wife, pausing the argument with his son.

"Just stop it Llyod," In all of the years they have been married, Llyod had never seen his wife so serious. All of a sudden he was a trained puppy dog and sat down tamed next to his wife. Phil sat back down next to Keely and saw her tears and held her close as Keely buried her face into Phil's chest. Silently Barb pointed over to phil and keely and llyod looked back at his wife with guilt. Both of them nodded knowingly.

"Phil…" Phil looked up at his dad with tears in his own eyes now, "You seem pretty in love…"

"Yes dad." Phil nodded at his father like a man. Phil glanced down at Keely who was smiling gently in awe up at Phil.

"So…Mrs. Teslow is very nice lady…I could call her…explain how much you two need to be together..." Barb replied sweetly.

"Oh! Trust me Mrs. Diffy! She knows already! She has heard me cry myself to sleep for the past 3 weeks after Phil had left for good…and she has heard PLENTY of my Phil stories." Phil and Keely laughed at eachother.

"I think your mother needs you Keely-" Barb said getting cut off by keely.

"-Yes! But I also need Phil!"

"I know sweetie I know….so…Llyod" Barb looked over at Llyod waiting for him to continue with their plan.

"Well…I geuss there is nothing else to do…The diffys…." Everyone waited on the edge of their seats for what Llyod was going to say for their family…Even Pim was waiting in agony. "ARE GOIN BACK TO 2006! WOOHOO!"

Everyone sitting jumped up with hugs and smiles. "You guys…lets give Phil and Keely a second…." Barb smiled at them.

"Alrighttt but just a second! No funny business!" Llyod yelled as Barb pushed him and Pim into the kitchen.

"Well…We are staying!" Phil said as he hugged Keely tightly.

"-And I wouldn't have it anyother way!" Keely said as he captured Phil's lips sweetly in hers, both struggeling to hold back joyful smiles.

Pim entered the room again, "HEY! You heard Dad no funny business!" but Phil and Keely didn't separate, Phil decided to play a game in front of Pim to torment her. Phil slide his tongue into Keely's mouth and Keely spread her eyes open in surprise that Phil would do that in front of his little sister…but that doesn't mean she pulled away, she continued kissing back. Pim just stood their shocked and speechless…yet utterly pissed. Pim stomped back in the kitched.   
"Hahaha! That was fun!" Phil pulled away from Keely's mouth.

"Yes…Yes it was fun!" They both laughed together, "Well…Back your bags Diffy! Your goin back where you belong!…With me!" Keely jumped for joy laughing joyfully….Little Miss Sunshine was back and joyful again.

**The End….**

HAHAHA YEAH RIGHT! NOT WITHOUT ONE LAST SEX SCENE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on! You know that's not how I roll!


	14. Authors notee!

LAST CHAPTER COMING REALLLYY SOON! IT'S LOOKING SOOOO HOT!

**Here's a little bit of a preview-**

"_Make your own Keely sundae…" Phil's eye's bugged out of his head with excitement._


	15. Pure Passion

"**Pure Passion"**

**The Last Chapter of The Never Ending Romance :(**

_**But it's 5 pages long so…. its amazing.**_

As the whole Diffy family and Keely stepped out of the time machine dressed as the R.V, each took one sigh of relief, very happy to be back where they truly belong at heart.

"So, here we are back in 2006! And I gotta say guys, it feels right," Lloyd stated grinning ear to ear.

"So the Diffy's are here to stay?" Keely asked looking at only Phil.

"Forever," Phil replied leaning in and giving Keely a sweet kiss at first, pulling away slightly then playfully going back in for a passionate kiss.

"Ugh god! If your gonna do that do it in your room! Not in front of the whole frickin family!" Pim replied ruining their precious make out moment. Keely reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and interlocked their fingers. Lloyd, Pim, and Barb went on walking to the house.

"Uh…. Mom & Dad?" Phil called to them, both parents turned to their son, "Me and Keely are gonna go for a little walk, is that alright?"

"Sure sweetie, just be back by 8," Barb replied, as they both continued to walk towards the house, completely forgetting what Phil and Keely do when they are alone….

"Sooo…whatcha' in the mood for honey?" Keely asked as she stopped walking and sweetly pulled him closer to her by the collar of his shirt.

"Hm…" Phil leaned in and kissed Keely gently on the nose, making her giggle, "Besides you?"

"Well…I'm a little hungry and we are both going to need the energy before you can have me," Keely giggled turning her body, so that her hips grinded against him, his jeans were causing friction to his cock, which was throbbing to get inside his home inside of her. Phil nervously laughed at her.

"Keel…If we are going to get something to eat lets do it now, because I don't feel like walking around with an erection all day because you like to torture me."

"Fine, OH!" Phil jumped at Keely sudden excitement, "Lets get ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream…I dunno…I might be lactose intolerant because every time I eat something with dairy my stomach gets this quezy" Keely's smile faded as she listened to her gorgeous, suddenly nerdy boyfriend, ruin her true goal for the icecream, "I'm not sure bout that how bout we-"

Phil was cut off by keely's finger, "Phil! Maybe you don't understand…" Phil stared at her with a face of complete confusion which was adorable, "I don't want you to eat the ice-cream."

"Well then why are we going to the ice-cream place?" Phil asked confused

"…Well…because they have toppings that I would love to experiment with…" Keely leaned over and whispered dirty things he could do to her, "You can lick the whipcream all off my body, top me with some chocolate sauce and make your own Keely sundae…" Phil's eye's bugged out of his head with excitement.

"Are you serious?" Phil said grinning ear to ear like a kid at a candy store.

"I've never been more serious in my life!" Keely replied giggling, as she continued walking to the ice cream shop, leaving Phil their breathless with a serious hard-on, then he realized she wasn't turning back so he ran to catch up with her.

"Okay! I'm game…." Phil replied as he finally caught up with her.

"Of course you are…" Keely giggled re-interlocking their fingers. Apparently the whole town was interested in their relationship because all the teens at school had told their parents and siblings of how Phil and Keely lip-locked on the morning announcements, so every person was staring at them smiling, yet some parents suspicious. Phil and Keely proudly entered the completely empty, except for an employee, ice cream place hand in hand and walked up to the counter.

"Why Hey there! What can I get you two lovebirds?" A nice lady, about 25 with a southern accent asked them.

"Um…No ice cream for me…" Phil replied looking over at Keely to order.

"Okay, I would like vanilla ice cream in a…" Keely looked over at Phil and underneath the counter roughly rubbed his private, "coneee…."

"Alright!" She smiled at Keely and walked in the back to retrieve her treat.

Phil leaned over to Keely and whispered huskily into her ear, "Stop that…the whole neighborhood is going to be looking at my erection…" He pulled back as soon as the lady was back with Keely's ice cream cone.

"Anything else?" She sweetly asked to the couple.

"Uh…yeah…" Keely looked innocently at Phil, "Whipcream…and chocolate syrup…." Keely said to the girl never taking her eyes off of Phil.

"Uh…" the lady looked confused at them, "Alright then…" walking away from them to get the stuff, she came back to them, handing them to Phil and Keely in a bag.

"Thanks," Phil whimpered finally looking at the lady. As Phil and Keely practically ran out of the shop giggling and grabbing eachother very tightly the lady watch with a look of "oh boy kids these days".

"Keel…I wanna take you somewhere…"

"Where's that Phil? Your bed? Cause that was where I was planning on heading," Keely giggled seductively.

"No, I want to take you somewhere special…" Keely looked at him confused, "Follow me." Phil grabbed her hand and led her out of town, which took very quick because Pickford was very small. Phil had led Keely to the same place where they had shared Keely's birthday picnic, it was a very desolate area where no one ever goes, no one truly actually know about it but them, every one is else is too wrapped up in their lives to notice the true nature around them. Phil was the first to lay down, followed by Keely.

"So…" Phil went from sitting with his legs crossed to know kneeling on his knees so that his face was above her. Keely moved closer to him and went on her knees as well. She looked down at their bodies, close as possible and she took a deep breath, causing her breasts to press hard into his chest. Keely could see the large lump start to form in his pants. She leaned down to him and tugged on the bottom of his tight black shirt, she had that shirt off quicker than you could say "pheely sex!" She let her hands roam his toned arms and pecks. He took a deep breath and looked up to the sky above and clothes his eyes so all he felt were her soft gentle hands roaming his body. Keely giggled at Phil and wanted to please him even more. She let her head fall a bit, and kissed his neck very lightly, he shuddered at the feeling. She let her hands drop to the lump in his pants. She rubbed it quickly then started to quickly unbuckle his jeans. After they were off he was left with no shirt, and tight black Joe boxer briefs clearly exposing the affect she had on him.

"Wow…" Keely went back on the shins of her legs and just sat their memorized at her model boyfriend.

"What?" Phil asked embarrassed.

"Your so…." Phil awaited the word she was prepared to use, "so…god damn sexy…" Keely finally finished with a classic Keely smile.

"Your not so bad yourself Teslow…." Phil sat back down on his shins as well and nudged closer to her. He slowly lifted his arm to the hem of her shirt and gently lifted it; both of them watched as the fabric slowly disappeared and exposed her slender perfect figure. Phil noticed she was wearing his favorite black bra of hers.

"I know Phil…it's your favorite…" Keely laughed to him.

"Oh god, you have no idea…" Phil was done playing, he pushed her down so that her back was against the crisp clean meadow and he was on top of her, "Wait…why do you still have pants on!" Phil laughed and quickly removed her skintight jeans. He reached over to the bag carrying all the goodies and pulled out whipcream. Keely moaned deeply awaiting to see what his first move would be. His fingertips tracked over her raised knee then up her leg, leaving a map of sensations on her skin. She bit her bottom lip and twisted like a nervous cat when he aimed the nozzle of the can at her hip. A line of whipped cream shot forth from the can, hitting her like a cool mist. Without hesitation, he lowered his head, his tongue darting out to lick the sweet substance from her waiting body. She was panting, almost hypnotized by what he was doing to her. Her legs moved apart with a will of their own. She fell flat on her back and shut her eyes when she felt him moving closer. The only thing to be heard was her excited breathing and the rattling sound of the can when he shook it. She inhaled sharp and fast when he began to cover her most forbidden area with whipcream.

"Oh Phil!" Keely arched her body into Phil's six-pack and let out a jagged moan. Phil loved how she was reacting to this, and he was enjoying himself as well. He was curious the sound she would make when he got rid of the whipcream on her pussy….He gently lowered his head, never taking his off Keely's eyes, that were glowing in anticipation at him. His face finally buried into her pussy and licked off the whipcream roughly, even after the whipcream was long gone, he continued to eat her out and licked her like crazy and savored her delicious taste. His tongue swirled around her, finding places of heightened sensation that she'd never realized she possessed. The wet warmth of his mouth was seeking out every centimeter of her folds, bringing a flood of arousal that promised to throw her off the cliff. Wild from the intensity of his tongue deep, she let out a loud cry that the Diffy's could probably hear from the house.

"Keel-Did you just-?" Phil asked lifting his face.

"No way, I want you in me when I do," Keely said lifting her hand and grabbed his hair and gently lifted him up to her face. She licked the right side of his lips, licking off remaining whipcream. She then proceeded to slip her tongue deep inside his mouth, he accepted and moaned deeply into her mouth as he grabbed the back of her hair pushing their faces and bodies even closer with pure passion. Phil was the first to release and he grabbed his member and propped it at her entrance.

"No…not yet," Keely said sweetly to him.

"Huh?" Phil stared at her confused.

"I owe you a lot…" She flipped them over, interlocking their legs and she was now on top. She kissed down his body and straight to the destination point. She wrapped one hand around him and took him into her waiting mouth. She was driven by a determination to give him a taste of the staggering bliss he'd given her. And she wanted it. She wanted to shower love every part of him. Her tongue caressed him roughly, while her gentle fingers played with his balls.

"KEELY! Oh Jesus!" Hearing Phil's motivation only cause her to lift her head up and laugh at him, with his penis still in her hands right by her face.

"Ah Phil I love you so much," Keely said sweetly then looking down at his cock and kissed the top of it as if Phil's mouth. She closed her eyes and went right on back to sucking. She could taste Phil so she looked up before he exploded.

"I want us to finish together," Phil said grabbing her hair bringing her up to him. He also licked a substance off of Keely's mouth, but it sure wasn't whipcream….

She moved lower, dragging her breasts down his body as she went. She felt his eyes on her when she placed a knee on either side of him and raised herself up. He put his hands on her hips and watched with anticipation as she lowered herself onto him, taking him inside her inch by inch. The pleasure started to build up like wall, she couldn't wait any longer, and she started to whip her hips around in circular motions. He held back, letting her go at her own pace. His hands wandered over her body, stroking her breasts, her hips, reaching between their bodies to rub the sensitive spot that begged to be touched. When his hands gripped her aching breasts, she leaned forward to increase the friction. The pull and slide of every motion propelled the both of them closer to fulfillment. He couldn't take it any longer, he flipped her so quick that she had no idea what was happening until her back hit the grass. He was on top of her, moving inside her in a way that assured they'd both find release within minutes, if not sooner. He pushed deeper, burying himself in her, their open mouths joined, seeking, their bodies colliding in shared passion. He put his hand under her bottom, positioning her so that his every stroke would brush against her in the most pleasurable way. She rose and fell with him, feeling the tension spreading, growing, insistent on relief. Their breathing was heavy; he dropped his head to her forehead where they breathed together in a deep harmony. Riding the waves of complete ecstasy.

"Your…amazing…" Phil finally managed to let out.

" I love you…" Keely replied in one you huge breath.

"I love you too…" Phil replied looking at her in the eyes, "So" Phil kissed her, "so" again kissed her repeatidly, "much."

"Promise never to leave me Phil," Keely regained her breath but he remained inside of her.

"Keely…I promise," Phil leaned down and placed a gentle yet breathtaking kiss on her lips, causing her to take a moan before going further. Suddenly his cell phone started to ring, "Oh shit…hold on Keel." Phil pulled on his boxers, and flipped open his cell, "Hello?"

"Phil? Where are you…?" His father asked impatiently.

"Um…Me and Keely went to the park, we are just laying her eating ice cream."

"Sure Phil…. and I guess that is why the whole neighborhood has been calling our house saying that YOU AND KEELY WERE HAVING SEX IN THE PARK!"

"Uh…those dam liars! Alright Dad gotta go bye!" Phil replied quick and closed the phone. He grabbed Keely's clothes and threw them on top of her.

"Apparently people can see us…" Phil replied

"WHAT!" Keely immediately jumped up and threw on her clothes, "Phil put your pants on!" Phil started to put his jeans back on and then Keely jumped back up next to him fully clothed now, "Wait no…I don't want you to put your pants on…" Keely giggled at him.

"Keely…we have the rest of our lives together, trust me, this won't be the last night."

"The rest of our lives?" Phil looked up innocently and worried of her reaction, "I love that." Keely smiled at him. Keely helped Phil put his shirt back on and Phil gently leaned in and gently kissed her, then pulled away.

"I love you Keely…"

"And I love you too Phil…"

_They walked off arm in arm waiting for the rest of their lives to begin._


End file.
